


Celestial Light

by deathtoonormalcy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtoonormalcy/pseuds/deathtoonormalcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deannacus is a young vicious Emperor hailing from Sparta who stumbles upon a beautiful and powerful Oracle who ensnares him body and soul. But Castiel does not know if he can love such a man, not after witnessing Deannacus's brutality firsthand. This the epic tale of their adventures both in and out of love, the war-torn world around them, and the terrible curse that inflicts the tragically young and beautiful Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Light

**Author's Note:**

> Although I love Mythology I'm sure I've made a million and one mistakes. If any corrections don't alter the plot, I would greatly appreciate any mythology buffs who can assisst to try and keep the world true to history and legend.

The smell would be the hardest thing to forget. The scent of flesh bubbling, and hair being scorched to ash. It was so pungent, the very smell of hell itself. Jove must be punishing him by constantly filling his nose with this wretched scent.

"Brother, the third guard has captured the temple." Samuel ascended the marble steps. He had raised his brother well. His second in command was a strapping young man, tan from years at sea and a mop of sea salt hair. He had married much too young in Deannicus's opinion. The girl had been a gorgeous little thing they had found in a brothel in Athens. Samuel was much too devout to her, but she had borne him two strong boys.

"Slay them." Dean waved his hand. Watching the fiery haze settle over the city as it crumbled. His only care was for war, for battle and glory and to conquer as many lands as he could.

"The men claim that the Oracle of Ithaca is beyond beautiful, she could catch a high price if we sell her. Even I've heard of her reputation." Sam suggested. Dean shrugged, he cared little for the Gods or their conduits.

"Do as you wish. Bring me the Councilmen and we will behead them in the city square at dusk." Dean ordered. Feeling the red hot adrenaline rush through his veins. Another great, prosperous city was his. He was ruler of yet again another massive chunk of land. Let Sam keep his pretty priestess. The only thing he lusted for was power.

"Yes, brother." Sam sighed, excusing himself.

* * *

The shrieks of my woman would hauntingly fill my ears till death. The beautiful Adelphe barely seventeen was chained and dragged from the only home she knew. The strong wild spirited Rhea clawed and tore at the soldiers like a wild animal. The elderly but powerful Sappho quietly obeyed, but the burning behind her eyes made it so none of the young soldiers could look her in the eye without feeling shame.

I sat in the center of the celestial pool.

I looked down upon the city and watched my home burn to ashes.

"Protection of the Gods." Sappho murmured, when a soldier asked why he could not enter the water without it burning his flesh. I wanted to drown them all in the pool of water, watch their skin erupt off their bones until they looked like the black wooden vestiges of my city they had laid waste to.

The arches of the garden still stood but the shrubbery I had so tenderly cared for since my youth was gone. Every last bloom was snubbed out. All traces of the beautiful offering to fertility was now laying in black soot. I felt the burning tears slide down my face like lava and sizzle as they hit the shallow pool of water I knelt in.

"Come girl." A soldier finally managed to drag me out, cursing as his ankles steamed. The veil over my eyes could do nothing to hinder my sight. My eyes could not leave my city below as Hades rose out of the soil and enveloped it like a massive Serpents mouth unhinging and swallowing it whole.

A young man ripped off my veil and gasped, lust overcame his face at once. A reaction I was used to from men.

"This ones mine." He declared brutishly, gripping me tight. I went rigid in his hold, unused to being touched by anything other than the delicate hands of temple maidens.

"The head priestess is taken to our Emperor, fool." An older soldier snarled, jerking me from his hold. The man escorting me down the steps and into the pit of hell.

* * *

"Seven councilmen have been captured, but two have managed to escape." Samuel announced, wiping sweat from his brow. Soot covered most of his face.

"I want them captured before dusk. These damn islanders are proud, they they even have a shred of hope left we can't expect to conquer them." Dean snarled, his captains nodded in agreement.

"I have all the men searc-" Sam began, Dean cut him off angrily.

"Find damned Kasos, the bastard could find a waterfall in a desert." Dean shouted, three men filed out of the room in search of one his commanding officers who was particularly good at hunting down people. When Samuel shuffled awkwardly by the door, Dean scowled.

"Anything else, brother?" Dean asked half annoyed, his brother seemed a bit tense. But he was always the gentler of the two. Beheading especially made him squeamish. A true hero, Sam would much rather fight man to man, sword to sword than delve out capital punishment.

"The Oracle, what shall we do with her? I attempted to take her to the ships, but her beauty is both a gift and a curse and the men keep trying to have their way with her." Sam confided, the other officers in the room cackled.

"Bring her in." Dean sighed wearily. His men weren't usually such brutes-

It was as if the moon descending into the room. Everything else seemed to be in shadow compared to the brilliant light illuminating the creature before him. Raven curls as soft as feathers brushed against the smooth jaw of the young woman. Barely on the cusp of adulthood. Lips as pink as a rose, and as soft as cotton. Small shoulders and a wasp of a waist, delicate wrists and skin the color of cream. Dean was hard instantly, but the nasty lust died as quickly as it came when he met her eyes.

Oh, her eyes-

He loved, he loved at first sight and it was all so clear. As clear as the liquid pools that stared back at him with a stormy hatred he would never forgive himself. For what he was not sure, but if this woman asked him to run himself through with a sword he would do so if only to see a smile upon those lips as he fell.

Thick black lashes caught the light like spiderwebs as they fluttered around the silver blue thunder bolts sending jolts through his body.

"Your name." He was shocked by the steadiness of his own voice, for inside was a tempest.

"I speak not to the devil that has ravaged both my home and my loved ones." The voice was a husk, empty and as clear and demanding as an echo in a canyon. Everyone's attention fell upon the maiden.

"You speak to thy future husband." Dean shocked himself again, and his commanders gasped. He had never taken interest in women, other than nightly pleasures. But to consider a wife, and so quickly. Samuel's eyes went nearly as round as the shield on his back.

"And you to your future widow, for if you force me to marry you I shall spend every moment plotting your demise and gaining my revenge." Inhuman, the girl must be a Demigod for every word she sung carried around the room to ensare it's listeners like a siren call.

"Leave us." Dean called. His men filed obediently out of the room, a few throwing a final look back at the nymph before them.

"Dean, she's dangerous." Samuel said worriedly. Dean shot him a look and the younger brother sighed before shutting the great doors and leaving them alone.

"I am a man." The God declared, brows furrowed angrily making him even more lovely. Dean nearly scoffed at the pretty declaration. Even if he had a penis, the boy was still the most beautiful maiden he'd ever seen.

"We will have two children, you may choose your favorite girl to birth us both a child that we will raise together. Until the children you will stay on my ship with me, for I can not bare to be apart from my light. I never feared the dark before seeing the moon before me, and now I already ache with every agonizing minute I must be parted from your sweet face." Dean knew he was laying it on thick, but he needed this beautiful strong creature to look upon him at least once with anything but disgust or hatred or he was sure he would perish within the night with self loathing.

"My body belongs to Zeus himself, a barbaric common soldier will never be allowed to soil me." The boy was calm but the dark and intense look on his face could melt gold off a vase. His white robes swished as he stumbled back when Dean advanced. The crown of lavender on his head fell, and Dean bent to retrieve it. The little tart kicked him hard and ran as fast as his golden sandals would allow. Dean was a soldier and the meager kick did little to stop him from tackling the beauty into a couch.

* * *

Hera help him.

"Common soldier? Boy, have you know idea who has claimed both you and your city? Tis' I, Deannicus." Came the brute's surly response.

Castiel felt his eyes go wide in shock.

Deannicus was a legend among them. The world's strongest most powerful man. The son of a great war hero, and who carried on his name to become a decorated soldier before killing the Oligarchy of Sparta and declaring himself their Emperor at the age of nineteen. He then spent the next five years of his life conquering every piece of land he set eyes on, and the man very much enjoyed travel.

"You lie." Castiel whispered, fear for the first time taking hold of him. Dean was a murderer, a cold blooded killer who had no mercy. They called him Ares, the unmerciful, violent, and untamed God of war.

"You are so ... beautiful." The killer said softly, altogether ignoring the accusation. Castiel just then realized the hefty weight of the soldier on top of him. Deannicus was tall and broad, his hair was cropped short in the traditional Spartan way. Thick muscles wound around every inch of his strong body. His beard too was short, and his skin was tan and speckled with golden sunspots upon his cheeks. His eyes were nothing like the harsh hard garnet he'd seen when he'd first walked in. Now they glittered like the emerald port catching the the warm midday light.

"If you have me, it is rape." Castiel blurted when Dean's hands greedily began to slide over his bare thighs and beneath his robes to explore his belly. The man's calloused warm hands halted on his hip.

"It is not rape if you are my wife." Dean decided, thumb sliding into the grove of Castiel's pelvis. The young man shivered and watched Dean's body mimic his reaction.

"I am a boy, and my body belongs to only Zeus and I." Castiel stated firmly. Dean appeared younger than he could ever have imagined for such a revered and feared man. The youth might have been amplified by the absolutely childish pout on his face.

"Fine, but dare not deny me a kiss." Dean grunted, unstrapping his weapons and tossing them to the floor before he captured Castiel once again. Castiel had never been embraced passionately before, and passionate Dean was. His large calloused hands ran through Castiel's hair like he was touching precious silken thread, and he cradle his hips against his own as if Castiel was made of glass.

The kisses were careful at first; coaxing, and taunting, and tempting.

"I was wax without a wick, but now you have ignited me and I slowly melt for you. But lest I have purpose for before this very moment I have been lying in unknown darkness." Dean whispered against his neck, before sucking dark claiming marks into his fragile skin.

"Must you destroy everything you touch?" Castiel felt his cheeks warm at the words, clearly Deannucus was not a man for poetry but the simple words of love were sweet and muddled his mind.

"If I were ever to break something as beloved and lovely as you, surely Aphrodite herself would strike me down. For you are the only thing worthy of love I have ever laid eyes upon, and surely a descended of the Goddess herself." Dean's tongue was warm and traced eagerly over his lips. Castiel was shocked when his hips rubbed up eagerly against the older soldiers, his robe falling to reveal how swollen and aroused he was. When Castiel grew harder Dean smirked, their sweet kiss grew bitter at his roguishness. He rubbed his finger teasingly over Castiel's wet tip, and he nearly sobbed.

"You are a boy." Dean grinned, and the dazzling smile was equal parts infuriating and infatuating as he licked his fingers clean. Castiel was sure he would cum from even a press of his lips so he had to end it.

"No more!" Castiel snapped, shoving the larger man off of him.

"Like a viper your mouth is filled with poison, I will hear it no more." Castiel forced himself to not allow those gentle hands to explore his willing body anymore. Dean looked like Cupid himself had stabbed him through the heart.

"Careful my love, a cruel word from you will surely slay me." Dean frowned, standing up fully and towering above Castiel like a goliath.

"Than die." Castiel hissed, and watched his Emperors face crumble.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A rushed chapter that will be later revised if anyone takes interest in the story and would like to see it continue.


End file.
